A Hero Awakes
by SSJManuel1120
Summary: Its a history that involves Link on finding Majoras Mask to kill her for good. Its rated R for later chapters of violence and some sexual things.
1. A hero awakes

This is my first "FanFic" but I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
This is long but its worth reading it:  
  
NARRATOR: Link, Tatl and the Skull Kid are traveling trough Hyrule when they found a strange sword lying on the woods.  
  
Tatl: Look Link another sword!!  
  
Link: COOL!! I think I will take it ~Grabs the sword~  
  
Skull Kid: What? Nothing happens  
  
NARRATOR: In that moment the sword slipped of the hands of Link.  
  
Link, Tatl and Skull Kid: What? ~The sword starts talking~  
  
Sword: You shall not continue alive!!!! ~Shoots a red beam at Tatl~  
  
Link: Beware Tatl!! ~The beam hits Link instead of Tatl~ Tatl, Are you OK?  
  
Tatl: Yes! ~Charges up a Super Beam and shoots it at the sword, the sword avoids it~  
  
Sword: Allright I wont let you alive more ~Burns all the forest~ I will destroy you!! ~Shoots a fire beam at Link but he reflects it~ Allright!!Youre safe. From now. GILDED SWORD WILL RETURN!!  
  
NARRATOR: Link, Tatl and Skull Kid were thinking all night. ~Why did the sword became alive?~Until morning.  
  
Link: I think I will go for a ride ~Calls Epona~ EPONA!!! ~Epona comes like a horse blowing in the wind~Allright Epona, Lets go to Ganons Castle, I need to look for something. ~Link arrives at Ganons Castle~ Oh! This place is very old ~Goes inside the castle and finds some readings~ What is this? ~Takes the readings and reads them~ "Beware, enemies of the Mask, when the Mask rises she will rule upon the world, her sword, Gilded Sword will help her return, beware of the sword as he will exterminate the ones who are against the return of the Mask"  
  
NARRATOR: Link returns home thinking.  
  
Link: Beware of the sword? The return of the Mask? ~Link gets a shock~ The Mask? MAJORAS MASK!!! ~Link runs home using the Goron Mask~ Tatl, Skull Kid, Majoras Mask is going to return!!!  
  
Skull Kid: What? ~starts running like crazy~ No,No,No  
  
Tatl: Calm down Skull  
  
Skull Kid: Im worried because maybe she will absorb me again ~thinks~ and I don't want that. Help me, Link!!!!  
  
Link: First we must find the Gilded Sword and destroy it so that I can control it and know Majoras Location. ~Sings song of soaring~ Im going to Ikana Canyon. ~Link disappears and appears in Ikana Canyon~ I will look for the Igos Du` Ikana ~starts searching~ There!! ~enters the castle and finds the Igos Du` Ikana~ I need help!!  
  
Igos Du` Ikana: Sure, What?  
  
Link: I need help on finding a sword.  
  
Igos Du` Ikana: Ha! Are you joking? We have the best technology on finding swords. Just tell me the name of the sword.  
  
Link: Ok. ~Takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Igo~ There.  
  
Igos Du` Ikana: Ok. ~Puts the name on the machine~ Now lets wait. ~A paper pops out of the machine~ Here!  
  
Link: Thanks "Gilded Sword: This sword is known for serving the Dark Mask, Majoras Mask, you can easily find Gilded Sword on the Stock Pott Inn at midnight." Thanks! ~Plays song of soaring again and returns home~ I have the info we must go quickly to the Stock Pott Inn.  
  
Tatl: Ok Link!!  
  
Skull Kid: I agree.  
  
NARRATOR: Link, Tatl and Skull Kid arrive at the Stock Pott Inn.  
  
Link: Everyone!! Get out of here ~Takes everyone out~ Tatl, Skull, block all the entrances, we must not ket him escape. ~Link runs to the second floor and encounters Gilded Sword~ There you are  
  
Gilded Sword: What? ~Slashes Link on the arm~ Ha! How about that?  
  
Link: It hurts ~The blood was going out very fast~ Then I think I will have to use the other hand. ~Changes the Master Sword to the other hand and puts a armor on the arm~ Allright Gilded I shall destroy you.  
  
GILDED SWORD SHOOTS A BEAM AT LINK. LINK AVOIDS IT AND THEN SHOOTS A FIRE ARROW MAKING THE GILDED SWORD BURN IN FIRE.  
  
Gilded Sword: Ah!! Take this ~Shoots a beam at Link but Link deflects it~ No!! ~In that moment the Gilded Sword appears an emerald on the blade, Link destroys that emerald and Link now controls Gilded Sword~  
  
Link: Tatl, Skull Kid, I have it!!  
  
GRET JOB LINK, YOU HAVE BEATEN GILDED SWORD.  
  
Link: Gilded Sword, show me the way to Majora!! ~The sword floats in midair and tells Link the location~ Got it. Now lets get moving.  
  
NARRATOR: Link teleported to Mount Doom to fight Majoras Mask.  
  
Link:Allright Majora, where are you? Show yourself. ~Majoras Mask appears but now she is just a simple mask~ Ha! Youre only a Mask!!]  
  
Majoras Mask: Shut up!! Shoots a arrow at Link. The arrow hits Link~  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhhhh. It hurts ~The arrow penetrated Link, the blood was spilling out~ I will kill you. ~Link shoots a Mithrill Arrow that penetrates~ Ha!! Ahh ~Majoras Mask shoots another arrow that penetrates, and another.  
  
Majoras Mask: Ha! That is a total of 3 arrows son you will be out of blood!! ~Majoras Mask shoots another arrow~ Ha!! You will die soon!!  
  
LINKS EYES WERE BLINDING, HE WASN'T ABLE TO SEE MAJORAS MASK BUT THEN HE HEARS A VOICE "Link, you can do it" ~Thinks~ Who.Who. Who are you? ~Don't ask that, you must defeat her~ I will.I will.I will defat her!!  
  
Link falls unconcisiusnes.  
  
Majoras Mask: Ha! Are you dead? ~Skull Kid appears and shouts Link. Link awakes~  
  
Skull Kid: Hey Link, take this ~Skull Kid throws Master Sword to Link~ You should win this battle with the help of your Master Sword. ~Link grabs the Master Sword~  
  
Link: Ok. ~The Master Sword recovers Links blood and injuries~ Im OK!!! ~Shoots a Light arrow at Majoras Mask, Majoras Mask falls~  
  
Zelda appears:  
  
Link I will help you ~Shoots a beam at Majoras Mask to stun her~ Im using y powers to hold the Evil Mask, you use your Master Sword and deliver the Final Blow.  
  
Link: I will ~Link charges the Master Sword power and then he penetrates the sword int majoras maks chest. The blood was going out of Majora~ I killed her!! ~Link falls unconcisiusnes~  
  
Voice: Link, Wake up. ~Link opens his eyes to reveal the face of Skull~ Yupi! You made it Link you've beaten Majoras Mask FOREVER.  
  
Link: I did? ~Goes to Hyrule, he sees a statue of, of HIM and it says "A hero awakes"  
  
END 


	2. The Triforces Gather

Link has grown kinda strong and smart ^_^. But now he is trying to face a new challenge. Fiulco. Fiulco was one strange guy that was possessed by the power of Masjora. Majora ordered Fiulco to go kill Link so that Majoras Mask was able to return.  
  
"Hello, Im Link, Im 17 years old, Im a very good person with the sword and I have some kinda strength with my hands. I was told that Majoras Mask created a guy named Fiulco that has the order to kill Link so that Majoras Mask was able to return. Now, I must find that gut Fiulco and ask him for the plans that Majoras Mask has and then I will be able to know Majoras Mask plans and I will be able to intercept her." ^_^  
  
Im Mount Doom, Majoras Mask was calling Fiulco "Yes Master. What can I do for you?" Asked Fiulco "Well, I need you to go to Hyrule Temple and Kill Link. That's his location"  
  
Fiulco went very quick to Hyrule Temple where he encountered Link. "So, my Master wasn't wrong at all. Whoa. I think I will need to destroy you" Fiulco shoots a Mithrill Arrow at Link. Link remembered those Mithrill Arrows that Majoras Mask shooted at him that they penetrated his body. Link returned and she blocked the arrow with his Mirror Shield then Fiulco said "How? Mithrill Arrows are supposed to penetrate anything. How?" Link didn't payed any attention to Fiulco then without wasting time he draw his Master Sword and attacked Fiulco without any "mercy" "Ha, Fiulco, do you think that Majora is going to return?" Slashes again "Well then let me tell you. Majoras Mask will never return" Slashes again "She is dead. I killed her and she will not return" Slashes again. Fiulco was almost out of strength he stared at Link like for 4 minutes then Fiulcos eyes were closed. He was dead. Link shooted a Mithrill Arrow at Fiulco right in the heart "Is he really dead? That easy?" Link questioned himself. "Then I must be returning home"  
  
When Link returned home Zelda was there. "Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link asqued Zelda "I came to warn you" Stands from the chair "Ganon is not dead he is looking for your triforce, hes taking advantage that you have not discovered the real power of the Triforce of Power, Link, Ganon is following you" Zelda told Link "Don't worry, he will not defeat me, I promess you I will know how to control the triforce" Link was going to Ganons Castle because his Triforce flashed. "Well Zelda, I have to go" Link told Zelda "Don't go" Zelda ran to the door. " I don't want you to leave" Then Link looked at Zelda and Zelda at Link then Link planted a deep kiss on Zelda and then Zelda returned the kiss " I will be back, I swear" Link told Zelda. "Ok. Then. Bye" Then Link went off the house and played song of soaring. "Bye Zelda"  
  
When Link arrived at Ganons Castle he found again the inscriptions of the return of Majoras Mask. Link was too lazy to read them. He approached a chamber with a big piano and Ganondorf playing it. Ganondorf looked at Link and with no advice he shooted a Mithrill Arrow. In that moment Link remembered "Why does everyone shoots Mithrilll Arrows" Link was trying to cover with his shield but the Arrow penetrated the shield. "Do you think that my arrows are as weak as Majoras Arrows? The arrow penetrated trough Links shield and then it penetrated Links body. The blood of Link wasn't going out as fast as when he was fighting Majoras Mask. Now Ganondorf shooted a electric ball at Link but Link used his sword to reflect the ball. Ganondorf was hit by the ball then Link took out his sword and slashed at Ganondorf 5 times and then he penetrated the sword in the back of Ganondorf. Before Ganondorf coughed up blood Link went back and shooted a Mithrill Arrow. Ganondorf was almost dead when he made some kind of magic power then he almost destroyed all the castle. Link received a call from the Triforce of Ganondorf but he didn't understood then Links Triforce started to glow. Zeldas triforce started to glow then suddenly Zelda teleported to the place that Link was. "Link you have mastered the power of the Triforce." Ganondorf Triforce was planted on the gauntlet that Link haved. "Whoa Link I cant believe it. The Power Triforce wants to be with you. Then I think that I shall give you my Triforce. "The Triforce of Love"" Then suddenly all the Triforces gathered in the air. Power, Courage and Love. Together they formed a inimaginable sword. The Triforce Sword. "The Triforce Sword?" Asked Link to Zelda. "Yes, I have heard of it. It has the power of the 3 Triforces. Ganondorfs Power, Zeldas Love and Links Courage. This sword was specially created by the Six Sages when they knew about Ganon. They told "The one who is capable of holding the 3 Triforces. Love, Power and Courage will be able to handle this inimaginable power that was able to manipulate time, weather and everything. Only the one who owns the Triforce should be able to handle the power of the Triforce Sword"  
  
Well that's all for now. Send me your comments and when I have enough comments I will made up chapter 3 ( 


	3. Majoras Mask finally dies

Im playing as Link With the Triforces gathered together Link now heads toward Mount Doom to fight again with Majora so that he can get the balance back to all Hyrule.  
  
The day was dark, there was a storm, Link was in his house with Zelda. They were thinking about the fate of Hyrule,  
  
"Zelda, Im afraid that Majoras Mask is able to return. Even tough I have the power of The Triforce Sword that has the power to defeat all evil in the world. But even tough Majora is a powerful Mask. It will be hard at least slashing her" ~Sighs~ "But we have no more hope" Zelda told me "We must defeat her" Zelda told me "We? What do you mean?" I asqued Zelda "What? Im going to go with you. Im one of the Six Sages, maybe you will need my power to defeat Majoras Mask." Zelda told me very quick. I was som kinda surprided when Zelda told this words. What? If she is against the war and everything. Why will she want to come with me?"  
  
Me and Zelda went down all the way to Mount Doom to see if we were able to find Majoras Mask and give her a Final Blow with the Triforce Sword. When we arrived at Mount Doom we saw a lot of fire through all Mount Doom. I knew that we were inside a volcano, Mount Doom where all spirits rest here, some of them may return some DON'T . Me and Zelda were exploring Mount Doom, I looked at Zelda and she was scared, I was able to notice it in her eyes. "Zelda, are you sure you want to come? You can retreat if you wish" I asqued Zelda then she answered "Of course NOT I will not retreat to defeat Majoras Mask. I will still help you, Link" Then she gave me my Ocarina of Time "Take, with this we will be able to return, youre the only one that has the power to play the Ocarina of Time" I saw Zelda and he gave me my Triforce Gauntlet. The Triforce Sword appeared and went into my hands. I draw the sword then I went down into the deeps of Mount Doom leving Zelda in the entrance. When Link entered the volcano he found out another inscription. It was the same as the one that he founded at Ganons Castle. Link keeped looking at the inscriptions the he looked at a door. He find out that the door was blocked by a sign of a mask. The Mask was Majoras Mask. He found out that the Mask was not the same as Majoras Mask. This Mask was blue with black, who would that mask be? I questioned myself. I keep walking to see the Mask closer and I found out that the Mask was in Ganondorf`s face. What? Is Ganondorf alive?? I questioned myself.  
  
I drew my sword and then I took my Goron Mask to throw the door. Majoras Mask was there. She stared at me then she throwed me a silver beam I was teleported back home with Zelda.  
  
Once in my house I was very mad because Majoras Mask was even so powerful that my Trifirce Gauntlet did not support the attack. Zelda and me were talking about a strategy when we get tired we went to my room. Zelda throwed me onto the bed then she went over me. She start to kiss me on the mouth. I returned the kiss with a deep passion on her. Then she started to take my suit off when I was all nude I softly untietened her bra. Her breasts were so perfect I carefully touched one of them just having care not to hurt Zelda. I planted a deep kiss on Zeldas lips then I went down till I reached her breasts I softly kissed her breasts with a passionate kiss. Then I started to kiss Zelda again. She turned over me and hen she whispered "Its my turn" She started kissing me on my mouth, she started kissing my chest, belly and then she kissed me again on my mouth. I returned the kiss with a lot of passion then Zelda and me started kissing each other. It was 2:30 Am when Zelda and I got tired then whe went to sleep.  
  
"Zelda!! Wake up" I shouted while I was putting my suit "I received the information that Majoras Mask is in clock town" I told her. She replied "But Link, today is your birthday, you will be one year older than me, youre about to have 18" Then I told her "Well, I don't care if I will be one year older than you, the fate of the Universe is in my hands, Zelda" Then she replied "In your hands? Were fighting together, Link, I love you I don't want you to die, even if we die in the fight with Majora we will be together for eternity. I want to go with you" She hugged me and then she planted a deep kiss on my mouth "Please Link" She planted another. Then I told her "Ok, Zelda but if you see that something is going wrong. Will you retreat? "Yes, Yes. Yes Link I promes" She told me very excited. We puted on our clothes I took my Gauntlet and my bow then we were heading towards Clock Town. We went checking all Clock Town but we didn't finded anything. Until we heared a shout of pain. It was Anju being penetrated by a Mithrill Arrow of Majoras Mask. Now Majoras Mask was not a simple mask, she was like Majoras Incarnation, she has feets and hands, legs and everything that a human has. She killed Anju. "NO!!!!!!" I screamed then my Triforces started to glow, tititititi. The Triforce Sword appeared in midair and went to my hands. I grabed the sword with a lot of fury, the sword started to flash and then I throwed the sword to Majora penetrating her, Majora wanted to take the sword but the sword gave a electric shock to Majora "Don't even try to touch the Triforce Sword, Im the only one that is able to hold the sword" Then Majora replied "Really then what aboutif we call someone that is already dead, Humm how about.... Ganondorf" Majoras Mask took out a purple veil and Ganondorf appeared with a Super Big Sword "Ha Link, Im back and this time I have the power of the Majoras Sword, even tough I don't have the power of the Triforce I have the power of the Majoras Sword. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"Then Ganondorf took out his Sword and slashed Majoras Mask. I was very surprised "What?" I saked Ganondorf :Im using my powers to hold Majora, you use the Sword and deliver the Final Blow" I took out my Triforce Sword then it teleported us to the World of Shadows. Zelda wasn't there. I lifted my sword in the air and some rays appeared. Instantly I knew where we were. We were in the dimensional hole of the Six Sages, instantly when I deliver the Final Blow to Majora the Six Sages will take benefit that she will be weak. They will trap Majora on the Evil Realm. I lifted my sword again and this time the Six Sages appeared. Each one touched the Sword and then it started glowing "Link, quick deliver the Final Blow" Ganondorf told me. I got near Majora and I slashed 10 times and then I penetrated my sword in her face. Majora stood there then she started to growl. She was not dead, even the power of my Triforce Sword wasn't enough to destroy her. In that moment Zelda appeared she shooted a ray at Majora to stun her. I took benefit and I penetrated my sword 4 more times and then I shoot some Mithrilll arrows. Majoras blood was almost over, she was throwing out blood of everywhere, Ganondorf sword was still attached to Majora chest. Majora exploded and Ganondorf was killed in the explosion. My sword took Zelda and I back to the house where we practiced with my sword and Zelda was practicing with me.  
  
Soon, Zelda and I got felt in deeples love and we decided to marry. Everyone in Hyrule was invited. When the weeding was over we went back home to sleep.  
  
  
  
Do you like it??? 


	4. Lovely Night

Im Playing as Link Zelda and me went back home because we defeated Majora. We were both tired but we don't took care of it. Slowly we went upstairs to Zelda's rooms and Zelda ently started to take off my pants then I took out her shirt then she took out my shirt and I took out her pants we both climbed to the bed and positioned ourselves then I gently untietened her bra then she took out my boxers. I positioned over Zelda, Her blue eyes were flashing at the light of the moon her breasts were so perfect for a teenager of 18 years old and I was a really great guy of 18years old. Zelda stared at me, her lovely blue eyes didn't stopped looking at me and my blue eyes were seeing her. I gently kissed her on the neck very deep and passionate kiss. Then I wanted to become one with her so I started kissing her lips very gently and deep. Zelda was really excited about these she started looking at me and I looked at her "God, you're beautiful," I rasped out, bending to kiss her stomach. She squirmed, half tickled, half pleasured by the sensation. "Liiink," She begged gently, and I stopped, sliding my hand a little lower. Instantly she went rigid and groaned, "Oh, yes, please!" I smiled, and rubbed the palm of my hand against the fabric which was rapidly becoming wetter against her pussy.  
  
" Please..." She begged and I smiled wickedly, climbing back up her body to rub my trousers against her panties as my hands slid behind her back. Zelda's eyes slid closed as she gave into the electric sensations running through her body. I unfastened her bra and allow her breasts to spill free. My hand was cupping one, the neglected breast I bent my head down to suckle. She moaned at the feel of my lips and tongue against her tender flesh and tried to push more into my mouth. I broke off with a chuckle, blue eyes sparkling, blond hair disheveled from her pulling and tugging. Instead of returning to her breasts, I slid my hands south, and immediately Zelda knew what I was going to do. Gently, I tugged her panties down, baring a tuft of blond hair and glistening pussy lips.  
  
With a growl of satisfaction, I gently parted her thighs and slid a hand toward her. She whimpered in longing as my fingers brushed her, then groaned as they went away. "Ohhhh..." She gasped as her nerves quieted, then went into revolt as she felts my lips, then my tongue on her.  
  
Zelda began to thrash and writhe as my tongue drove her closer and closer to the edge, then began to scream as she felt the contractions of her orgasm and the wave of pleasure hit.  
  
Only when she had fully come did I pull away, aroused further by her enthusiastic orgasm. Slowly I moved up her body to her face. Her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. Then her eyes fluttered open and she dived in for a kiss, pushing me onto my back with a growl of delight.  
  
"My turn," She whispered, and moved down my body, kissing every inch until she reached the straining fabric of my trousers; I was trying in vain to hold in my throbbing erection. Tenderly she peeled off my pants and stared at my thick member. Hungrily, she took me into her mouth for a taste. I groaned in intense pleasure.  
  
"Don't!" I managed, and she pulled off, looking confused. "I'll lose it too soon," I informed her gently, pulling her up toward me for a kiss, hot and sensual. "Are you ready?" I asked, needing to know.  
  
She nodded, and I eased my legs in between hers, gently pressing the head of my dick against her wet lips. It was erotic enough to make me groan. Zelda bucked her hips slightly and I slipped down, right against her opening. It was sorely tempting to just thrust home, but I didn't think she'd appreciate that. Instead I bent and kissed her again, rubbing myself against her lips, then a little inside her lips, then a little more inside, until I was hitting her hymen gently.  
  
By this point Zelda's eyes were closed again and I could feel her heading toward another orgasm. I wasn't too far from it myself, but managed to keep in control, sliding in and out, gently pressing a little harder against her hymen until she did something unexpected.  
  
Zelda bucked her hips hard and impaled herself down on me, letting out a little cry of pain as she did so. Immediately I stopped stock still, getting used to the feeling of Zelda surrounding me. She was hot, tight, and wet. This also allowed Zelda get used to the feel of my thickness inside her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she nodded wantingly and I groaned, before bucking hard into her, deeper than before. I found a rhythm we both enjoyed, pulling my thick, throbbing dick out and sliding back inside her hot wetness until it was too much.  
  
I carefully took her her to reveal her blue eyes again. "Youre wet" She was wet because all of the things we made. Then I started licking at Zelda's body with passion until we bothe get tired and we went off to sleep. Zelda was very wet.  
  
At the next morning Zelda woke up. She was now putting her clothes in. I saw her again and I asked "What do you want to do?" Then she replied "I saw a really cool place in hyrule temple." 


End file.
